Energy-based medical treatment systems are known which include a clamp coagulator in the form of an ultrasonic surgical shears having an ultrasonic surgical blade, a clamping arm operable to open and close toward the blade, a tissue pad attached to the clamping arm, and a device for exerting a clamping force on the clamping arm which creates a clamping pressure on a blood vessel which is positioned between the clamping surface area of the tissue pad and the blade. The result of the ultrasonically-vibrating ultrasonic surgical blade and the clamping pressure on the blood vessel is a coaptation of the blood vessel (a bringing together of the walls of the blood vessel), a transection (a cutting) of the coaptated blood vessel, and a coagulation (a sealing) of the coaptated cut ends of the blood vessel. Energy-based medical treatment systems in the form of RF (radio-frequency) clamp coagulators are also known.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved energy-based medical treatment systems and improved energy-based medical treatment methods.